


The Chancellor

by Lady Clytemnestra (Lady_Clytemnestra)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clytemnestra/pseuds/Lady%20Clytemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A negotiation gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chancellor

"You know, Captain, many women would kill to be in your position."

His face is bleeding, long claw marks marring his skin from temple to jawline. He's still advancing, backing me into a corner. I have no weapon.  
  
"I'm not one of them."  
  
He sneers.  
"No. But there is something I know you need. And to get it, you must pay the price."

I stumble over a vase, my torn skirt getting stuck under my heel. I fall backwards to the floor, keep backtracking, but it's too late. He's already on me, over me, one hand on my throat, the other on my thigh.

  
"And I will be compensated."  
  
I can't quite reach the vase. It must have skittered away when I fell or tripped. That hand is sliding to places it shouldn't go. I am reminded of the time I was taken by the Cardassians. I promised myself I would never let that happen again, but ... oh, God...  
  
I'm coughing, sputtering, clawing at his neck, his eye, but he is undeterred this time. That hand is probing, his sharpened nails are hurting me, pinching, scratching, raking over my flesh.  
Something is in reach. Yes, a handle. It feels wooden. I grasp it, feel down it. A blade. I plunge it into his neck where it meets the shoulder, writhe away from his touch. He wrenches the knife out, yellow blood spurting over the floor, his hands, my arms and dress, then he's coming for me again with a crazed and horrific smile on his face.

  
"It's a blessing, really, having three hearts. It means your little trick won't kill me. Just enrage me."

  
He swings the knife at me, catches me in the side. It's searing, the pain, and I can't breathe and his hands are on me again.  
It's just a slash, but I can't wriggle the way I was anymore. I'm pinned under his weight. But now I can reach that vase. I smash it on the floor, aim for the eye, but he buries the knife in my belly this time. My hand relaxes with the shock, but I can't let him beat me. I won't.

I thrust the piece of vase into his eye, drive it back, in, further. He is howling, his blood mixing with mine. He's cursing, spitting, but he's backed away. The door to his chamber explodes open and Tuvok and his security team barrell inside. Ayala is ripping a tapestry down, covering me with it. Tuvok has disabled the chancellor. 

We will not be getting any dilithium from them.


End file.
